But You Lied
by IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: Levy just wanted to read her book in peace. A short gajevy drabble. One-shot.


So I haven't written fan fiction in a really long time but I had a bout of _inspiration_ and this idea just wouldn't quit. This is a really short and hopefully cute drabble about the antic of Gajeel and Levy. Please enjoy! Crits and comments are welcome!

* * *

The dimly lit room was completely silent, save for the light rustling of pages being turned. Levy lay in bed, her head propped up by her arm as she read; she could feel the weight of a thickly muscled arm draped over her waist. The iron dragon slayer had long since fallen asleep. A small smile creeped onto her face as she thought about how far they had come since the day they met. That's when she felt Gajeel stir beside her. Tearing her eyes away from her spot on the page she looked down at the large, and surprisingly child-like, man and was met with crimson eyes and a lazy smirk. Levy's heart fluttered, after all this time how did he still manage to make her lose her breath? God damn that sexy grin of his.

"I thought you were asleep." she said calmly, trying to keep her expression neutral. Although in the back her mind she knew he could probably heart her heart pounding in her chest. Gajeel responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"I was." He mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep, as he tightened his grip around Levy and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Levy let out a strangled squeak as she felt his warm breath against the sensitive skin. Her book laying long forgotten in her lap.

"G-Gajeel… that tickles." She whined, squirming in his iron grip. She could practically feel the grin splitting across his metal studded face.

"Gihi!"

Shit.

"Gajeel don't you dare– " Levy's protest was cut off as a shrieking laughter filled the room. The arm that was at one time comfortably wrapped around her was now at her side, tormenting her. She **hated** being tickled.

"Doooon't! Gajeel… s-stop! GAJEEL!" The script mage struggled to say in between fits of nearly painful laughter. Finally after a few more moment of her flailing and strangled protests he relented his assault.

"I hate you…" Levy sulked with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly and her lips set into a pout.

"No ya don't." Gajeel stated confidently, that ever present cocky smirk playing across his features.

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Yup."

Levy made to get up, however Gajeel was faster. With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist she found herself pinned against the dragon slayer's bare chest.

"Let me go!" She continued to struggle to get up. She would never admit this out loud, especially with Gajeel's ego, but she found herself using more effort than she would have liked.

"Don't wanna." He replied, seemly having no problem keeping his shrimp secured in his grasp.

"Gajeel…" There was a hint of exasperation in the script mage's voice that made Gajeel loosen his hold, if only slightly.

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"I… have to pee…" She mumbled so quietly he probably wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for his heightened senses.

"Oh…" He muttered, immediately removing his arm from around her. As she sat on the edge of the bed Levy couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I lied." She said abruptly before launching herself off the bed and toward the door, giggling. She didn't get far however, as Gajeel's arm shot out to grab the only piece of clothing covering the petite mage. His hand grabbed a fist full of the fabric and Levy found herself yanked back down to the bed, a shriek escaping her lips. She whirled around to face her scowling boyfriend, none too pleased herself.

"You could have stretched my shirt!" Levy accused as she smoothed her hands over the draping fabric that had the word "Geek" splayed across her chest. Gajeel's lips pressed into an unimpressed line.

"You lied." He retorted.

"But this is my favourite shirt!"

"But you lied."

Levy burst out laughing. Gajeel raised a single pierced brow at her reaction.

"You are a bad influence on me, Gajeel Redfox." She finally said, smiling. He grinned back at her.

"Tch, the worst."

* * *

Short I know but I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to comment!

XOXOXO -ironfairyashe


End file.
